Dog Day Drabbles
by Nebride
Summary: A deliciously, delightful dabble of drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

(A 100 word drabble for forthrightly 's Valentine's Day Perfect Kiss challenge)

**Title:** The Perfect Kiss All Better

**Pairing:** Sesshoumaru and little Rin (not hentia – this is a chaste kiss!)

**Author:** Nebride

**_All Better_**

Rin's lip trembled as Sesshoumaru finished bandaging the scrape on her arm.

"Are you in pain?" he asked. She nodded.

He hesitated, but since he could do nothing to alleviate her pain, he started to stand.

"Will you kiss it and make it better?" Rin looked at him beseechingly, holding out the wounded arm. Sesshoumaru stiffened and behind him Jaken began to scold, but was quickly silenced by his master's glare.

The powerful taiyoukai turned his cold golden gaze back on the little girl. Slowly he lifted her frail arm and placed a gentle kiss above the bandage.

Rin smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

For forthrightly,s April Fools Day Drabble Challenge

**Title:** Twice a Fool

**Author:** Nebride

**Characters:** Jaken, Shippou, Sesshoumaru

**Words:** 499

**Twice a Fool**

"Heh heh heh."

Jaken rubbed his little green hands together and chortled over his good luck. Beyond the trees Inuyasha and his group huddled wearily around their camp fire. Everyone in the group appeared exhausted and… unwary.

As the sun sank and the new moon rose, Inuyasha's silver hair turned black and his demonic aura disappeared. His sword lay on the ground at his side.

"Ha," Jaken muttered gleefully to himself. "Tonight is my chance to redeem my failed attempt to steal the Tetsusaiga. I will return later when the fools have all gone to sleep." He bustled off, chuckling to himself.

oOo

"Heh heh heh."

Shippou poked his head around a tree stump. He had overheard Jaken and, unlike the others, was not tired.

"We'll just see who the fool is, Jaken," he said, a gleam in his bright, green eyes.

oOo

"My Lord! I have a gift for you," Jaken cried giddily as he placed the stolen sword into his master's hand.

Sesshoumaru's brows rose into his hairline as he looked down at the strange present his retainer had brought him.

_Just what is Jaken playing at,_ he wondered. _Surely he does not think that this is the Tetsusaiga…_

A loud "pop" caused his brows to shoot up even further as a tiny kitsune appeared in his hand.

"HA, Jaken! Fooled ya!" Shippou shouted and then froze. The little fox found himself looking at a black breast plate adorned with wicked spikes. His tail bushed out in alarm.

Shippou gulped and tipped his head back, looking into a pair of very cold, yellow eyes. "Uh…" he began diplomatically. He realized that in his determination to hold Tetsusaiga's shape he might have missed a few things – such as Jaken dragging him all the way back to his camp. Shippou now found himself somewhere he had never wanted or expected to be – in Sesshoumaru's lap.

Deciding that diplomacy might be a wasted effort in this situation, Shippou did the only thing he could do. He yelled.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!! INUYASHA!!!!"

Leaping backward, the kitsune stumbled over Sesshoumaru's boot and fell to the ground. From his prone position, he saw Sesshoumaru wince and realized that his voice might have been a bit too shrill for the taiyoukai's exceptional hearing.

"Uh… sorry…" he gulped before he scrambled to his feet and dashed away.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to shake the ringing from his ears as the tiny dust cloud settled from the escaping kitsune.

"Uh… my Lord," Jaken ventured hesitantly near Sesshoumaru's knee, where he had remained during the entire fiasco, mouth agape. "That wasn't… what I mean is…"

But he never had a chance to finish his sentence for a moment later Jaken found himself face down in the dirt, sporting a very large bump on his head.

Sesshoumaru rose imperiously to his feet and walked a short way from camp and since Jaken was not there to see it, allowed his lips to twitch in a silent expression of amusement.

"Fools."


	3. Chapter 3

A drabble for forthrightly's Perfect Prank challenge on LJ. (And the usual disclaimer. Of course I don't own Inuyasha and the gang)

**Title:** Grin and Bear It

**Author:** Nebride

**Characters:** Jaken, Rin, Sesshoumaru

**Words:** 100 - right on the dot!

_**Grin and Bear It**_

"Silly girl!" Jaken grumbled, darting an angry glare at Rin. She had been giggling ever since he woke up from his nap. "What is the matter with you?"

Rin did not answer. Instead she fell down laughing, both hands clapped over her mouth to hide her brilliant grin.

"Hmph!" Jaken said sulkily and went to sit down near his master.

Sesshoumaru, who had been ignoring his companions, stared down at the imp in surprise.

On the back of Jaken's head, drawn in fresh charcoal, was a grinning smiley face.

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru said imperiously. "Good artwork."

Rin squealed with delighted laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Written for the dokuga contest drabble contest "Sneak" theme. This is Kagome/Sesshoumaru fluff. The usual disclaimer applies to this fic – all characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. I'll give them back once I'm done playing with them._

_**Just a Little Crush**_

Kagome tiptoed away from camp feeling a mixture of excitement, mischief and guilt. She wasn't really doing anything wrong actually. It was just a little crush after all and no one would ever know except her.

Setting her feet on the narrow path she followed it the short distance to the hot spring.

Kagome approached cautiously, keeping downwind. Stepping quietly from bush to tree to rock, she hoped that the darkness would keep her hidden. Finally, inch by cautious inch, she reached a rocky outcrop where she could hide.

Steam rose in the night air, obscuring the hot spring. She heard the splash of someone rinsing themselves off. A breeze parted the curtain of steam and Kagome's mouth dropped open.

Wet, white hair hung like molten silver over a body carved from flawless marble. A graceful hand pulled water from the spring to trickle it over a muscular chest, down over a flat belly and into the tuft of white hair that peeked just above the water line.

Kagome closed her mouth to keep from making a sound as she watched Sesshoumaru bathe. He was exquisite, beautiful enough to make her knees weak. She knew she shouldn't be here, but it was just a harmless little crush. No one would ever know.

Leaning forward just a bit more, her shoe scuffed against a rock, making the tiniest of sounds. Kagome whipped around behind the outcropping again, her heart pounding. But after several moments of panicked silence, nothing happened. Deciding she'd risked enough for one night, Kagome tiptoed carefully back the way she had come, a huge, mischievous grin splitting her face once she was safely out of range.

In her haste to get back to camp, she did not see Sesshoumaru watch her leave, nor did she see him smirk.


End file.
